particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dovani
Dovani is the largest continent on Terra located in the Eastern Hemisphere. It is bordered on the west by the Odufart Sea, the Schismatic Sea and the Anatonese Ocean, to the North by the Ocean of Freezing Cold Blue Wet Stuff, to the East by the Verranderlijke Ocean and to the South by the Sea of Knee Walking Turkeys. The recognized nations have a population of roughly 1.5 billion people, the population of unorganized territories, the native domains and unexplored areas are unknown at the present time though may well exceed the known population. Etymology The name Dovani is based on the name of the discoverer of the continent, Vice-Admiral of the Red Sir Christopher Dove, who led a naval squadron on behalf of The Holy Luthori Empire, his own personal reason being to prove that the world was not flat but was in fact round. Countries & Territories Geography and Climate Geography Covering such a large area Dovani has a widely varied geography, from the tundra of the north to the tropical rainforests of the Hanzen Basin and South Dovani Lowlands. Dovani's many major mountain ranges increase the diversity of the continent by breaking up the continent into many distinct regions. The two most prominent features are the large inland seas which make up a large part of the continent, the Sea of Carina and the Caltropic Lakes. The Sea of Carina lies at the heart of the Great North Dovani Plain which dominates the upper portion of the continent. It's vast open expanses are home to many animals and tribes but were an uninviting prospect to settlers due to its poor soil and harsh winters leading to most settler's to establish themselves to the West of the Barrier Range The Caltropic Lakes (named for their supposed similarity to a caltrop) lies in the great highland of the continent made by the combination of the Hanzen Sheild, Caltropic Highlands and the Huotet Plateau. The region contains some of the highest mountains in the world (though largely unclimbed due to their inaccessibility). On either side of the Caltrops lies the two largest rivers in the world, the Histap and the Hanzen which have carved the massive Histap valley and the Hanzen Basin out the surrounding country. The region of the Histap is largely unexplored but the Hanzen basin is known to hold the vast Hanzen Rainforest. To the south of Hanzen lies the all but unknown southern lowlands and highlands which remains a land surrounded in mystery. Environment Dovani has a highly diverse environment ranging from sub-arctic tundra in the far North to temperate forests to large rainforest's in the South-East and large savanna's and intermittent deserts in the Medina peninsula. Dovani is also home to several micro-climactic systems as a result of it's varied geologic structure. Native Peoples of Dovani *Dengwali *Dranian *Gao-Showa *Hulstrians *Indralan *Kazulian *Kli'kut *Kuragao *Mayan *Mixtec *Olmec *Orinco *Py'ot-maq *Sørna *Welsh *Zapotec Languages *English *French *Gao-Showa *Hulstrian *Kazulianisk *Kli'kutan *Mayan (and variants of) *Normand *Py'ot-maq *Tsekwon Category:Continents Category:Dovani